


Gegenschein

by Mostlikelyaghost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Astronomy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlikelyaghost/pseuds/Mostlikelyaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"According to the internet, the gegenschein is an extremely elusive phenomenon, suitable only for eyes that have been specially trained to see it," Frank says.<br/>"You're a gegenschein," I respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gegenschein

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible

"According to the internet, the gegenschein is an extremely elusive phenomenon, suitable only for eyes that have been specially trained to see it."   
"You're a gegenschein," I respond. We were sitting in my dorm studying for our astronomy exam. Frank was on my bed looking up the terms we didn't know, while I'm on the floor struggling through the textbook. We haven’t gotten very far, and I was fairly sure we were going to fail.  
"You're not helping. I can just as easily do this on my own. I could just leave and not come back, never to be seen again." He deadpanned, clearly tired of my shit. I can’t really blame him for being irritated, we have been studying for like three hours and are nowhere near ready for the test.  
“You are though, you are an extremely elusive phenomenon that only I can see all of,” I reply, getting up just to lay down on the bed next to him. I take the phone out of his hand and put it on the floor by my book.  
“I’m not a gegenschein Gerard. I’m just a college student with a whole lot of debt and a boyfriend who would rather be in art school. I’m not some elusive gay cloud of dust in the sky that no one can see. I wouldn’t want to be anyway. I like being here with you.” He kisses my nose and my cheek before he moves over to my mouth and lets his lips meet mine. “ Also,” he pulls away, “space doesn’t have dogs, so that’s a bust.”  
“There could be space dogs. Aliens need pets too.” I point out. He let out a loud groan.  
“If you drop this right now I will blow you, fuck you, whatever you want, whatever you want me to do. I think this is a pretty fair deal myself. You stop comparing me to space dust and I get you off, highly recommend that you take the offer, my dear.” He looked determined, and who would I be to turn down an offer like that?  
“Fuck me,” I say as I roll on top of him and cup his cheeks with my hands. Pulling his face up to mine I attach our lips in a sweet embrace. Well, at first the kiss is sweet, but it quickly turns heated as a battle for dominance begins. Frank soon wins and flips us over. He moves away from my lips, trailing open mouth kisses down my neck, moving down to my jaw. When he reaches the collar of my shirt he lets out an exasperated sigh before he backs off momentarily, so he can get rid of the offending material. Once it’s gone and he has full access to my torso he re-attaches his mouth and keeps going lower until he reaches my hips, he stops there, taking his time to nip and suck at the sensitive flesh. I’m a moaning mess and he loves it, he loves that he can make me feel good. I feel his hand pulling at the button on my jeans, I get the hint and fumble to take them off. He is copying my actions and soon enough we are both free of all the restrictive clothing we wear.  
“You look so good. So pretty, baby. I love you.” he grabs the needed supplies from the drawer beside the bed. Throwing the condom somewhere on the mattress he keeps the lube in hand. Soon enough I hear the pop of the cap being taken off as he generously coats three of his fingers in the slippery substance. He then slides down until he is eye level with my cock. His tongue darts out as he licks all the way from the base to the tip. Once he reaches the top of my dick he takes it as much as he can into his mouth and starts bobbing his head, stroking the rest with his dick.   
I can feel his fingers teasing my hole. I spread my legs more to give him better access to my ass. Taking the hint he slowly inserts two fingers inside me, thrusting them in and out. After what seemed like forever, he added the third finger. The stretch burned a little, but I got over it quickly. Every once in awhile, he would brush over that spot that would drive me wild.   
“I need you inside me now, please Frankie baby, I’m ready,” I beg. He quickly pulls his fingers out, pulls off my cock, and grabs the condom he had thrown on the bed earlier. He rolls it on and lines up with my now empty ass. He tenderly kisses me before he pushes in. After giving me a minute to adjust to the change in size he starts to move. He tries out a few angles till he finds the one that has me seeing stars. Once he finds my prostate his thrusts get harder and faster. He starts to stroke my neglected cock with his slicked up hand. The pleasure is intense and I don’t think I will last much longer. I come after a few more thrusts, and Frankie isn’t far behind.  
When we finish Frank throws the condom into the bin and I turn to face him. “I stand by you being a gegenschein,” I smirk. He groans and faces away from me. I cuddle into his back, being the big spoon and engulfing him in my arms. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
